This invention relates to a gas anchor for use with a reciprocating well pump to separate the liquid and gaseous components of the fluid being produced from a subterranean reservoir.
Gas anchors and problems inherent in various types of gas anchors are well known. For example, cup-type gas anchors described in British Pat. No. 1,006,739, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,090. Discussions of the gas interference problem and the effects of gas anchors are contained in the article entitled "Get Rid of Gas Problems in Those Pumping Wells" by J. D. Clegg, Oil and Gas Journal, Apr. 1963.
The present invention relates to an improved procedure for making a gas anchor which is similar to a cup-type anchor but is cheaper to manufacture and less subject to mechanical damage or plugging due to an accumulation of debris and thus less subject to becoming stuck within the borehole of a well or to allowing fluid circulation between the gas-liquid separation chambers of the anchor.